


Seasons of Love

by stxrthief



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, In the first chapter, M/M, That may change in future chapters, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: Short one shots for each season with my favourite MCGA pairings.Spring - SamirSummer - GunderkeenAutumn - BlitzstoneWinter - Fierrochase
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone, Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Seasons of Love

Sam can't really tell _why_ but she's loved spring as long as she can remember.

She's loving it more than ever this year, as she watches the snow melt away day by day.

Perhaps it's because the cold reminds her too much of the way her father took control of her. 

She hadn't yet had the courage to tell any of her friends just how awful that had been - it was as if the blood in her veins had slowly frozen solid, and nothing she did could cause it to turn back into a liquid.

That loss of control was easily one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. The only comfort was that her dear old dad was now stuck in a walnut shell, courtesy of Mallory- well, courtesy of Frigg really.

Actually, there's a second comfort - knowing she overcame her father, with the help of Alex. She regrets judging Alex upon their first meeting - he has a heart of gold, and sharp survival instincts, plus a good sense of his own capabilities in resisting their shitty parent.

Speaking of Alex, he's now sitting at a table next to Sam's, as they wait for Amir to arrive at The Thinking Cup, Sam's favourite coffee shop.

They're just having coffee and talking, but Sam's thankful it's Alex there with her.

He takes his duties as "genderfluid undead chaperone of doom" very seriously, and has reassured Sam that he's not above committing a little bit of homicide here and there for her.

Sam's learned to take that as a bizarre show of affection. She really doesn't want to think about what that says about how her life has changed in the time that's passed since she became a Valkyrie. Before then she probably would have been concerned by the green haired, pink and green clad undead kid threatening to behead her fiancé with an enchanted clay cutter.

Now? That isn't the weirdest thing she's dealt with.

She knows for a fact Jid and Bibi think the whole Alex thing is _plenty_ weird but Alex has somehow managed to prove himself to be a suitable chaperone for the times where she ends up alone with Amir. Sam has simply decided not to question how, and lets Alex do as he pleases while herself and Amir get to talk.

Just the thought of him has butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she sometimes wonders just how she ended up so head over heels for him so quickly.

Speak of the devil - in comes Amir, and Sam can't restrain the smile that forces itself onto her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Alex glancing between the pair of them with a stupid little grin on his face.

Her own grin becomes objectively stupid as Amir takes the seat across from her, apologizing for making her and Alex wait.

Spring is off to a good start.


End file.
